Episodes
There are currently three seasons' worth of episodes for the Poochee & Pansy show. There are, however, only seven episodes of the show available on the official YouTube channel. As the Wikia moves forward, more episodes will be discovered, and we shall provide info. But for now, the most we can do is give an episode list. Season 1 Episodes (2009) These are the episodes that appear in Season 1, there are eight in total. S1E0: "The Pilot" -- This is, as the title suggest, the pilot of the show, which introduces the characters (Poochee, Pansy, Freddy the Firefly, and the Witch) and the plot of the first episode. S1E1: "The Quest for the Midnight Crown" -- Poochee and Pansy are searching for the Kitten, before the Witch can use him to steal an object called the Midnight Crown, which in-universe, doesn't exist. A reoccurring character gets introduced in this episode: Skully McSkull. S1E2: "Life Is But a Nightmare" -- Skully has a nightmare, and runs to tell Poochee and Pansy about it. After the Witch observes this, she creates a potion that would give them the worst nightmare they ever had. Another new character is introduced here: Smile Girl. S1E3: "The Witch's Bargain" -- After discovering that Pansy was kidnapped, Poochee has to go and rescue her before it's too late. Witch Guards are introduced here, but they do not have any significant roles in future episodes, besides being the Witch's minions. S1E4: "The Witch's Eye" -- Poochee and his friends try to escape Strife Tower and save the Kitten, using Poochee's new power of the Witch's Eye. The original video unfortunately is in Japanese, but English subtitles have been added for the viewer's convenience. S1E5: "Kitten, We're Coming!" -- Poochee and Pansy find the Kitten, but the Witch is revived, and sends the Witch Guards after them to capture them once and for all. Poochee doesn't use his power here, but Pansy is shown to have fighting capabilities in this episode. S1E6: "Message from The Gangadiddle" -- Poochee, Pansy, and the Kitten are relaxing in Puppy Hill. However, a magical scroll appears from the Gangadiddle. Meanwhile, the Controller of the Gangadiddle is busy working on the Gangadiddle as Poochee and Pansy try to find it. At the end, it's revealed that the Gangadiddle is completed and fully operational. A new character is introduced in the middle of the episode: Grin Gal. S1E7: "Danger from the Next Dimension" -- The Gangadiddle has been sent to capture data of Poochee and Pansy from right under their snouts. Then, once it finishes collecting data, it sends out Dark Clones of them to attack them. Fortunately, the Clones get easily intimidated by Poochee and Pansy. At the end of the episode, it's revealed that the Controller works for the Witch. S1E8: "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" -- This episode was a St. Patrick's Day special. It's about the Witch disguising herself as a leprechaun, so she can spread a false rumor that leprechauns are evil, and will take your belongings, and turn them into gold for their pot at the end of the rainbow. By the end, though, Poochee and Pansy manage to foil her plan. Season 2 Episodes (2010) These are the episodes that appear in Season 2, there are seven in total. S2E1: "Happy Kitten Day!" -- Poochee and Pansy learn that it's the Kitten's birthday today, and Poochee gathers all his friends so that they can host a surprise party. However, the Witch is there too, and she tries to sabotage the plan. It doesn't go well for her, as she keeps getting caught. Near the end, though, it ends on a light note, as she gets invited to the party as well. S2E2: "Oldie, But a Goodie" -- The Witch uses the Gangadiddle to transport Poochee and Pansy into a place that resembles that of a silent cartoon. The Witch transports herself there as well, to stop them once and for all. However, Poochee and Pansy keep outsmarting the Witch using tricks inspired by the Bugs Bunny cartoons back in the day. S2E3: "Scream and Shout" -- Poochee hears a horrible scream that wakes Pansy up as well. Poochee and Pansy set out to locate the source of the noise. By the end, it's revealed that Skully was the one who was making the noise, as he was "practicing his scary scream." Offscreen, Skully is beaten up by Poochee and Pansy, and one of his shoes flies into the audience's view. Fortunately, he's still alive, and very much a friend. S2E4: "The Race is On" -- Poochee, Pansy, and their Dark Clones challenge each-other to a race. Whoever can collect the most bones is declared the winner. At the end of the race, the Dark Clones beat Poochee and Pansy by about five bones, and Poochee calls it a fair game. Pansy agrees with Poochee, and the Dark Clones walk off, snickering to themselves. S2E5: "Musical Mania" -- As it says, this episode is a musical episode, as Poochee and Pansy try to set up for a musical play, but the Witch uses one of her potions to make all the instruments attack them. However, by the end, the potion gets reversed, and the instruments attack the Witch. Poochee and Pansy then realize that they were already in a play, and they then bow as the audience cheers. Even the Narrator is heard cheering. S2E6: "No Such Thing" -- Poochee has a nightmare about the Boogeyman coming to get him, but Pansy informs him that there is in fact no such thing. The Witch overhears this, and decides to disguise herself as the Boogeyman. Then, she sneaks into their doghouse to scare them. Let's just say... it doesn't go well for her at the end. S2E7: "Who's Pulling the Strings?" -- The Witch is busy planning to find a new way to defeat Poochee and Pansy. When suddenly, she's called up by a new character: The Operator. It's revealed that the Witch works for him. He's sitting at a desk, yet he's barely visible, the light only showing his hands. The Operator explains to the Witch that he's fed up with waiting for the demise of Poochee and Pansy, and that if it doesn't come soon, "the Witch will definitely have something to think about." Season 3 Episodes (2011) These are the episodes that appear in Season 3, there are seven in total. S3E1/2: "Stomach Pains, Part 1/2" -- This is a two-parter episode that shows Poochee having a tummy ache, yet he doesn't know the reason why. Pansy sets off to find the cause of this mysterious tummy ache, going from place to place, and person to person, to ask what had happened. Smile Girl is revealed to have been the culprit in Part 2, as she was testing a magic spell that would make someone hungry, not knowing the implications of that. Pansy bites Smile Girl's hand as punishment. S3E3: "A Chilly Surprise" -- The Operator sends the Witch out to do an errand for him: going to the grocery store in Snowforest. Before the Witch has a chance to protest, the Operator threatens her with being fired from witching. So, she goes to Snowforest. Little does she know, Poochee and Pansy are there as well, making snowmen and snow angels. However, Poochee and Pansy are nice to the Witch in this episode, even offering to help carry her bags after she comes out of the store. S3E4: "Brains are a Bummer, Dude" -- Poochee and Pansy are ready to go "midnight surfing," when Poochee notices something. The beach has been infested by zombie surfers, who instead of eating brains, they want to go surfing all night long. Pansy suggests alternate methods of surfing, such as using their imagination, but every suggestion is met with "_______'s a bummer, dude/dudette." At the end, though, they do take one of their suggestions: try surfing in the daytime. S3E5: "Many Months Away" -- Poochee and Pansy are waiting for something to be mailed to them, but they have to wait for several months, and they have to find other things to do in the meantime. This is just a filler episode, and is not canon to the rest of the series. S3E6: "Christmas Calamity" -- A retelling of the classing "How the Grinch Stole Christmas," Poochee and Pansy are going out giving presents to everyone. However, the Witch, disguised as Santa, is trying to take them away. However, near the end, the Witch realizes that Christmas is not all about the presents, and the Witch's heart beats twice as fast. The Witch gets to join in the feast at the end. S3E7: "Firefly Ceremony" -- Freddy the Firefly wants to join his friends in a ceremony where they fly around in different patterns. However, Freddy is shy and doesn't know if he can fly around with the firefly. One of the fireflies manages to convince Freddy that he can fly with them, and Freddy does. Freddy calls this the best ceremony ever. Misc. "Sammy's Instant Fruit Juice Commercials" -- Before Poochee and Pansy starred in their own show, they were part of a series of commercials promoting Sammy's Instant Fruit Juice. They would "persuade" the Witch to drink it by any means possible. There were some differences to Poochee and Pansy in these commercials. For one, Poochee's fur was brighter, and more grey than the final version. Also, Pansy was missing her signature pink bow. "The Hunt for The Gangadiddle" -- Not much is known about this movie, but some users suggest that this was a full-fledged movie based on Poochee and Pansy. More info will be provided soon, but for now, all that we know is that the Gangadiddle has a crucial part in it. Edit: More info has been provided by a user who would prefer to remain anonymous due to privacy issues. The plot of the movie revolves around Poochee and Pansy travelling through different alternate universes just to find the one where the Gangadiddle is in. Two new characters are introduced in this movie. One is the Hunt Master, who gives cryptic hints of how to solve different puzzles, and David, who helps them find a universe where the Gangadiddle might be. "Dolst Family Entertainment PSA" -- Specially commissioned by Dolst Family Entertainment and Altjeringa Entertainment, this PSA tells viewers that even the most innocent cartoon can seem scary to younger viewers, and that this PSA is there to remind them that it's all just make-believe. The characters that have appeared throughout the series also appear here in this PSA. "Time Torn"-- A special episode aired in 2014 although no more episodes aired after this one. Rumors speculated that this episode was the start of a Season 4, but that has yet to be confirmed/debunked. Poochee and Pansy were sent to a dimension with no time at all by the Gangadiddle.Category:Episode